


This Love Shall Burn

by Cakerolls



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakerolls/pseuds/Cakerolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to mark him. You want to hurt him until his mind is filled with anger - and thoughts of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love Shall Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Second person narrative (Fushimi).  
> Mentions of violence.

You want to mark him. You want to hurt him until his mind is filled with anger - and thoughts of you. You want everything of his; you want to monopolize him, until his whole being vibrates at the sound of your name.

It starts with common interests. He likes video games - why, so do you. He gets in fights - hey, you’re not bad at them. He skips classes - fewer lessons will barely make a dent in your marks. He asks you for notes and you hand them over without a second word. He steals your lunch, drinks from your bottle, and you let him, easily, without hesitation. It doesn't take long until you note with satisfaction that he spends his time with you only, and you let yourself smile, just the tiniest bit. But the desire keeps growing, and he waits for no one.

He finds someone else to admire - not as smart, not as young, you think, irritated. You follow him all the same because at the end of the day, it’s still you he trusts to cover his back, you who he hands over his other earbud to, and it’s you he complains to. But his admiration, his puppy love is not for you anymore. It becomes obvious that it’s not enough - not for you, not what you want. Desire grows, and it’s time to change tactics.

Cruelty works better than you expect it to. If you can’t have his smile, his admiration, then his betrayal and hate will make up for it. His face when you burn yourself is an image seared to the deepest corner of your mind, heightened by the pain of the burn. It’s worth it, worth his look of betrayal, worth his hate. When you show him the scar later, his face twists from hurt and you laugh at it, enraging him further, and you laugh still, delighted, and it’s a cycle that you want to never end. You don’t need to chase him anymore - he comes after you willingly, focuses solely on you, and you revel in it, touch your scar, and meet him head on, playing with fire and burning yourself in the process, but you like the pain because it encompasses all his passion for you, against you, reserved for you. You want to suffocate him in his own hate, you want to bury yourself in that fire, and it’s still not enough, not nearly, not until you possess his every move and thought and beyond.

It’s a twisted game you’re dancing, and the moments after encounters with him are dull and undeserving of your time, duller in comparison to your high off of his anger. You think you can burn yourself with the heat of his passion, maybe bad enough to be life threatening, and you shiver in delight at the thought, because his expression of horror afterwards will be worth it, and if that’s the way your life ends then it would be an honour to carve that expression into him as your final mark on this world.


End file.
